


Naruto Tails

by wulfy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfy/pseuds/wulfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto strikes out on his own after his 3 year training trip with Jiraiya. Now if only Sasuke would stop interrupting his playtime. <br/>--barely any plot whatsoever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: This was my insanity due to a late night chat with my buddy Sylenttails.

Fic: Naruto Tails (that what i'm calling it for now)

rating: strong frao (i think that's the right rating... :P)

warnings: welll... possible violence, language, adult situations, Uchiha's (yes they have their own warnings...)

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Naruto told Sasuke that the Uchiha was his bitch. The ninetails told the youngest Uchiha that many times. And the many times he told the missing nin this, he proved it. Ever since Naruto officially resigned from being a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, he spent his time leisurely not hunting down Sasuke. Why did he have to when the youngest Uchiha found him?

 

~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was after his three year training trip, that Naruto decided that he could stand being stuck in a village. He loved the traveling to different lands, meeting new people, and learning everything he could. He definitely loved the fact the people outside of Konoha didn't know who he was or what was sealed away inside him. It didn't even matter if he was a shinobi. He missed that. He missed being able to roam to his heart content. It wasn't like Jiraiya kept him on a short leash. Heck, Jiraiya was often busy with his research.

 

If the Toad Sannin had kept a closer eye on him, Naruto would have been driven crazy. It had taken him little time to get use to not being watched almost twenty-four seven. He gotten use to not being followed and watched. He had gotten use to not having to 'censor' his actions and reactions to certain things. He could practice his flirting and seduction techniques.

 

Naruto had his fun away from Konoha. In all kinds of ways, he had fun. He also found out that he loved sex. He loved lots and lots of sex especially with another male.

 

But his fun and his sex life came to an end when the Toad Sage and student returned to Konoha. It had been hard for him to hide his new self away and don his old mask. It all came to a head when the team that was put together failed to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

 

The fucking council had the balls to blame him for the failure. Sakura also said, more like shrieked and squawked, that it was his fault. What the hell? And who gave a fuck what Sakura said??! He wasn't even on the fucking team. That was when he had enough with all the bullshit.

 

He wrote his letter of resignation and made multiple duplications of it. He removed his hitate and sent it to Iruka by clone. He couldn't take the chance of seeing his brother figure. He didn't want to be convinced to stay in Konoha. He sent other copies to each council member, both civilian and shinobi. Hell, he even sent one by messenger bird to the Fire Lord. He wasn't taking any chances of being named a missing nin. He wasn't stupid like Sasuke...

 

He hand delivered one last copy to Tsunade. He had to, because he knew she wouldn't accept it any other way. Naruto didn't say anything as she read his resignation. He removed the necklace she had given him, and placed it in her trembling hands. He pretended he didn't see the tears running down her face. Before turning to leave, he bowed respectfully towards her. He straightened and left with his head high. He had made the right decision.

 

His apartment was already packed up and every thing important was sealed away. He even had that special scroll Sandaime gave him before the old man was killed. He wanted to see his friends before he left, but he couldn't. All of them were on missions outside Konoha. So, he left with only saying goodbye in letters to the rest of the Rookie 9; except, for Sakura, she didn't get anything.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was months after he resigned from being a Shinobi, he 'found' Sasuke. Actually, Sasuke found him... in a very compremising position with Sasuke's new team mate Suigetsu... Well, at the time, Naruto didn't know that Suigetsu was the teme's team mate. If he had known, he wouldn't have cared anyway.

 

Naruto had the white-blue tinted haired youth pinned naked beneath him in the other teen's hotel room. He pounded into the purple eyed nin. He enjoyed every sound Suigetsu made. The other teen's ass was nice, tight, and he knew how to use it.

 

Growling, he grinded and swiveled his his hips. Naruto's eyes flashed at the low moan Suigetsu gave him. He leaned further over the slightly thinner teen to nuzzle his neck. Suigetsu grabbed his head and pulled him up to lock mouths in a long, wet kiss. Naruto quickly too control.

 

Naruto pulled out of the kiss with a low growl when the door to the room slammed open. But he didn't stop moving inside the purple eyed teen.

 

"Suigetsu!" came a very familiar voice, "I thought I told you not to bring your tricks to the room!"

 

"F-fuck you, Uchiha!" mewled Suigetsu as the hard cock in his ass brushed against his prostate.

 

"Yeah, fuck you, Sasuke-teme..." the fox container practically purred as Suigetsu tightened and quivered around his dick.

 

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in surprise.

 

"Heh.." Naruto gave one final thrust and came. His hot cum filled Suigetsu. The teen beneath him howled and dug his nails into Naruto's back. Naruto felt the hot splash of semen against his stomach as Suigetsu came apart beneath him.

 

That would not be the last time Sasuke would find Naruto in a compromising position.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Foxy Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The second time Sasuke found him, it nearly ruined the mood. It was three months after the Suigetsu gets some incident. Honestly, what was with the Uchiha barging into the cave when he was warned not to!?! Stupid Teme...

 

It all started when Naruto dropped in on Itachi and Kisame, literally. The fox teen had caught an interesting scent of death, fire, heat, and musk. So, Naruto actually jumped out the trees and landed in the center of the two Akatsuki's camp. At least, they hadn't started a fire...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

There was a wicked grin on his face. Naruto knew it too. One, he felt it stretch across his face. Two, both missing nins had very uneasy looks on their own faces. It wasn't everyday that their target dropped in on them.

 

"Yo!" Naruto pulled a Kakashi, his closed eyes smiled. His grin morphed into a leer when he opened his eyes. His sapphire eyes were locked onto Itachi. The fox could see the Uchiha gulp and shift slightly to stand behind his partner.

 

Taking a deep breath, Naruto could smell Itachi's interest and nervousness. Now all he had to do was distract Kisame enough to separate the duo. Heh, simple enough.

 

Using no hand signs or even moving, Naruto created a clone of himself. But this was no ordinary shadow clone. It was a blood clone. The blood clone was very hard to destroy, had all his knowledge, and his power. It also knew the very thoughts that ran through his head. So, his clone was also leering at the wide eyed Uchiha.

 

With no warning or having said a word to either shinobi, Naruto and clone lunged at the duo. Both pressured Kisame away from Itachi. With shark face away from his prey, Naruto broke away from the fight. Itachi watched as the "twin" Uzumakis forced the ex-Mist nin back.

 

Itachi would never admit that he squeaked when, what had to be the original, Naruto seperated from the fight. He was an Uchiha, and Uchihas do not squeak. They don't squeak even if the devilishly handsome blond, who did look like he wanted to eat Itachi, came charging at said Uchiha. Itachi didn't even have a chance to even shift into a defensive stance. Nor did he sense the second Naruto clone behind him.

 

Naruto's clone knocked out the Uchiha. The original caught the falling nin before he hit the ground. Chuckling, the Uzumaki swept the dark haired shinobi up in his arms. Nodding to his clone, he flash stepped to his closest hideaway cave.

 

The cave like all his hideaways was sealed to keep out wild animals. A few feet inside the cave was a walled off room. The door was the only 'visible' entrance to that room. Behind that wall and door was all of what Naruto needed. A large nest made of pillows, mattresses, and covers were what he, well, they needed.

 

Naruto made his Uchiha comfortable in the nest... He removed all unnecessary clothing. Which meant, he stripped the Uchiha naked. Then he decided that it wasn't right that Itachi was naked. So, Naruto did the most logical thing. He took off everything and joined his unconscious prey. Naruto settled next Itachi, and was prepared to wait until the older man woke up.

 

Purring, the fox gently traced the Uchiha's face with his fingers. His eyes locked onto Itachi's kissable, slightly open lips. They were taunting him, really they were...

 

He wondered how they tasted... So, his fingers glided down that younger looking face towards those lips. He traced the outside and dipped inside. He took those same fingers and brought them to his own mouth. Licking his fingers, he hungrily growled at the sharp, spicy, chocolaty taste of Itachi. Now all he had to do was wait for the missing nin to wake up. ~~~WHINE~~~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Itachi finally woke up, his head was ringing slightly. He bit back a moan of pain. He didn't know how low he was unconscious. Leaf's missing nin didn't like that. Nor did he like the fact taht his memory was alittle hazy. Hearing a soft purr coming from his side, Itachi stilled and noticed something else. He was naked underneathe the soft, soft bedding. Someone had taken off his clothes, and that someone was next to him. Also, he knew who that someone was.

 

"I know you're awake, Itachi." that someone purred in his ear. "Look at me."

 

The Akatsuki couldn't help but follow that order. Slowly, Itachi turned and came face to chest to the person who kidnapped him and removed his clothes. Reaching out a hand, he touched the golden tanned chest. Feeling the warmth radiating from the tan body, it soothed the ringing in his head. Relaxing, Itachi ran his hand up that strong chest. A hand underneath his chin had him lifting his head. Black eyes met glowing azure.

 

"Hello, Naruto-kun." mumbled Itachi, still petting the fox's chest.

 

"Itachi." Naruto smiled as he caressed the Uchiha's chin with his thumb. He lowered his head to press his lips to the older man's lips.

 

Itachi moaned into Naruto's mouth. He threw his arms around the younger man's neck. Trying to deepen the kiss, he opened his mouth wider to encourage the younger male to take what he wanted.

 

Naruto pulled away with a chuckle. His azure eyes sparkled wickedly at the whine Itachi gave him. He resisted the pull of Itachi's arms as the man tried to drag him back down. "Now, now, Itachi-chan. I must be sure that you want this. And how far you want to go."

 

Itachi's onyx eyes flickered to the red of the Sharingan and back to his normal black. Since Naruto wasn't coming down to him, he was going up to Naruto. He lifted up and nuzzled the fox's jaw. He licked and nipped the jawline of his soon to be lover. "I want this. I want you, Naruto. Please... I want everything you give me..."

 

"Good." The Uzumaki leered as he lowered them back into the plush nest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hours later, Itachi was slowly working his way down the massive cock spearing his core. His hips rolled and shimmied as he took more of Naruto inside. Even though he was still slick and wet from earlier romps, he was tight and had to be careful. He could go too fast or he would hurt himself. Even if he wanted it badly, Itachi knew that Naruto didn't want him hurt.

 

Moaning, Itachi quivered as he braced himself by placing his hands on his lover's stomach. Leaning over, his sweat soaked hair fell forward slightly blocking his sight. His obsidian eyes were trapped by the piercing, desire filled blues of his younger lover. He mewled as the large hands on his hips lifted him and then dropped him.

 

Naruto did again, but this time he thrusted up to meet Itachi's downward plunge. The fox growled at the short yowl of pleasure. Circling his hips, he lifted Itachi again. Letting go, he thrusted up. He repeated, each time drawing out cries of pleasure from the normally quiet Uchiha.

 

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you, Little Uchiha." Naruto heard Kisame's voice come from the entrance of the cave. He heard, understood what was said, and didn't care. "I warning you, kid. Go in at own risk."

 

...A moment later... "Poor kid..."

 

"Fight me, Ita...chi?!?!!! Oh my God!!!"

 

"Damnit, Teme!" panted Naruto as Itachi came over his stomach. Feeling the quivering and clenching muscles around his cock, Naruto flooded Itachi's core. Cum leaked from around his dick. "You have some bad timing, Sasuke..."

 

"What the FUCK!?!" Sasuke shouted in horrified disbelief, "That's my brother, Naruto!"

 

"Naruto!" cried a giddy and excited voice. "Naru-sama!"

 

Suigetsu darted around the stunned stupid Sasuke. He squeaked at the sight of entangled Itachi and Naruto. Then he let loose howl of joy as he threw himself at the sweaty, panting lovers. But he was stopped. Jugo had caught him.

 

"awww, Jugo!!!" whined Suigetsu.

 

Naruto rolled to the side slowly, make sure to be careful and not lose the intimate connect with Itachi. "Heh. So what, Sasuke. He may be your brother, he is all man. He is a very beautiful man at that." he purred as he gave a small thrust inside that still sensitive and quaking hole. "And hello to you again, Sui-chan..."

 

"... I seriously hate you, dobe..."

 

Naruto laughed.


	3. A Fox a day makes the Akatsuki go away... Unless they all are perverts...

~~~~~~~~`

 

The third time Sasuke found Naruto, he wasn't the only one to find Naruto. Sasori and Deidara of Akatsuki found Naruto. But they weren't searching for Naruto. The fox wasn't their target. They were hunting for Gaara, the container of Shukaku. It was all random and, well, arousing.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The desert night was cool and bright because of the full moon in the sky. The wind was a balmy breeze blowing through the small trees of the oasis. The water in the pond was clear blue and sparkling. ON the grass beside the pond, there was a large blanket stretched out flat.

 

On that blanket, Naruto had Gaara stretched out panting from their playtime. The fox laid on his side facing the Kazekage, his head propped up on his hand. Smiling, he looked at the sweaty pale body of his friend. The other container had managed to keep up with his outrageous stamina. Gaara was beautiful and glowing in the moonlight.

 

"Gaara," purred Naruto, "I want you to do something for me."

 

"W-what is that, 'Ruto-kun?" the red head panted as he asked. His light turquoise eyes studied his lover.

 

"Touch yourself for me." Azure eyes sparkled wickedly as they watched and waited.

 

"Un.." Gaara brought his shaking hand and pressed it to his chest. He brought his other hand and pressed it against his stomach.

 

"Like this?" he coyly asked his eyes locked on Naruto.

 

"...More... Touch yourself more, 'Ra-chan."

 

"oh... Like this?" Gaara caressed his stomach with one hand. He didn't move the other.

 

"Hnrrr..." rumbled Naruto as he brought his free hand and placed it over the hand on the tanuki's stomach. His hand was firm as he guided the other's hand downward through dry come and sweat.

 

"you know what I want, 'Ra." he tsked, and let go of Gaara's hand. "Touch yourself, my dear Tanuki."

 

The sand Tanuki smirked at his lover. Yes, he knew what his fox wanted. But he was having fun playing with the blond. His hand traveled down his abdomen, fingers touched the small thatch of red pubic hair. He was nearer to where his lover wanted him to touch.

 

The look in those azure eyes sent shivers down his spine. So, he gave his lover what the fox wanted. Running his fingers through his soft pubic hair, he touched the base of his half-hard penis and his fox's eyes flared with lust. Humming, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, and stroked upwards coaxing it back to life. His eyes were drawn to his fox's hand as its fingers playfully curled in the fox's own golden blond pubic fur.

 

Naturally, his eyes traveled away from the fox's hand and to the flushed red erection surrounded by those golden curls. His breath hitched, and his mouth watered as he stared. His hand moved faster as his other wandered the same path as its brother. His legs spread opened when his free hand journeyed pass his cock and balls, and straight to his quivering wet opening. Moaning as he slipped a finger inside his cum filled core, he watched as his lover's dick surge and wept precome.

 

"yessss...." hissed Naruto as he wrapped his fingers around his throbbing dick, smearing fresh precome, old semen, and lubricant. "That's what I wanted, Ra."

 

"Ruto!" Gaara mewled as he arched up into his hands. Slipping two more fingers inside his loosened hole, he quivered at the nearly full feeling as they sunk deeper. He whined when they couldn't go any further. The hand on his cock pumped faster as he raced towards the edge.

 

"That's it, Ra... Come for your Ruto..."

 

"Ahhhh.... Ruto! Ruto! RUTO!!!!!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Why would the Jinchuriki be out of his village so late at night, Sasori-sempai un?" Deidara asked his partner as they tracked the container of the Ichibi no Shakuku deeper into the desert.

 

"I don't know." the puppet master replied quietly as they came closer to an oasis. that clearly hid the jinchuriki. He could feel the container's chaakra. He could also feel another chaakra. But this chaakra was thicker and stronger than the tanuki container's. It made him wary. "Quiet, Deidara. Our target isn't alone."

 

They moved closer to investigate the fluctuating chaakra. But they weren't the only ones investigating. Yes, Sasuke-CHAN and company were following the wild almost dancing chaakra. One of the chaakra the Uchiha knew was Gaara's. The other was familiar, and, yet, not. Some voice at the back of his mind was telling him not to search out Gaara and companion. But duckass didn't listen. He hand figured that since Akatsuki was after the Jinchuriki, he could capture one of them to lead him to his brother.

 

Genius... Real genius...

 

Yes, Sasuke suffered from voluntary amnesia. He should have recognized that second chaakra from when he caught his brother and Naruto doing the horizontal mambo. Poor Sasuke. Poor poor Sasuke....

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sasori and Deidara stumbled to a stop, nearly falling over each other. Slack jawed, weak kneed, eyes wide open, and drooling, they stared at the entangled couple before them. They hadn't expected that the reason way the container was so far from his village was because of the sexual tryst he was having with the Kyuubi's host.

 

There they were intertwined on a soft looking blanket. The fox was moving slowly, gently over the tanuki. His cock buried deep within the Kazekage's walls. Their sweat covered bodies moved against each other. Pale arms were wrapped tightly around the tanned body, pulling the fox closer to Gaara's smaller body.

 

Gaara's low mewling moans were answered by Naruto's lusty growl. "Harder, faster, Ruto!" the tanuki cried out as he arched up into his lover, trying to get the other nin to move faster.

 

Sasori and Deidara could only stare as the fox picked up the pace and slammed into the smaller teen. The Akatsuki pair could feel themselves growing hot underneath their cloaks. It was also becoming uncomfortable within their pants.

 

Before they could decide on whether they should interrupt the lovers, leave, join in, or throw themselves at each other, the choice was taken away from them.

 

"Where's Itachi?!?" came the unwelcomed squeaky voice of the youngest living Uchiha. Apparently, the boy's balls still haven't dropped.

 

"What the fuck?! Naruto!!!" Sasuke stared in horror at the very familiar naked back of his former team mate. "You better not be fucking Itachi again!"

 

Naruto didn't even hear the littlest Uchiha. If he had, he wouldn't have cared. He was too busy driving Gaara crazy.

 

The Akatsuki pair and the rest of Team Hebi stared at the Uchiha runt.

 

"You remembered, Sasuke-san." Jugo said incredulously as he kept the pouting Suigetsu from pouncing the fox...

 

"Remembered what?" Sasuke blinked, his head tilted in confusion as he looked at Jugo.

 

"That Naruto fucked your brother Itachi." the other replied. "and you saw them."

 

"No! He didn't! I didn't see anything!" Sasuke screamed in denial as he turned and ran off in tears to forget once again.

 

Deidara shook his head and told Sasori. "The little Uchiha brat has serious problems, un."

 

"Enough about the little shit!" came the angry hiss of the Kazekage, Jinchuriki of Ichibi no Shakuku, a man who wasn't getting to enjoy his post climax cuddles. "*Sabaku Kyu! **Sabaku SoSo!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*laughs* should we feel sorry for them? they shouldn't be interrupting Ra's cuddles!

 

Meanings:

*Sand Binding Coffin or simply Sand Coffin

 

**Sand Waterfall Funeral, Imploding Sand, or Sand Burial (take your pick :P)

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: heh, didn't turn out like i thought. I don't think Naruto will be screwing Sasuke... heh, like i mind, dun really care for Sasuke. *snickers* Sasuke will be getting a eye full tho.


End file.
